


Bullseye

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, F/F, First Kiss, Missing Scene, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their room left something to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 6 of Keysmashblog's "This Might Help" challenge. It's also my first f/f fic ever, I'm pretty sure.

Their room left something to be desired.

“As if I wasn’t already totally against staying here,” Lydia muttered as she and Allison put their bags on their respective beds.

“It’s not... _that_ b- yeah, okay. It’s bad. But like I said, it’s only for a night,” Allison said shaking her head. 

“And like _I_ said, a lot can happen in a night,” Lydia shot back, her voice tight with stress. Allison crossed the room to her best friend and put a hand on her arm, as if trying to transfuse calm and serenity through contact.

“If there was something I could do, I would,” Allison said softly and she stroked the soft denim of Lydia’s jacket.

“I know,” Lydia sighed. “Thanks Al.”

Lydia leaned into Allison for a brief moment, before she turned to walk away. Allison caught her by the arm and spun her back around gently. 

“What?” Lydia asked, confused, a second before Allison leaned in and kissed her, quick on the lips. When she pulled back she looked into Lydia’s eyes and raised her eyebrows.

“Was that okay?” Allison asked.

“About time,” Lydia breathed as she reached out and cupped Allison’s face with her hands and kissed her again, this time prepared. She coaxed Allison’s lips open and allowed herself a leisurely exploration of Allison’s mouth.

Allison clutched at Lydia’s hips for a moment before pushing her back, gently. Lydia immediately wiped her lips, ever mindful of smeared lipstick, but looked up questioningly.

Allison grinned and directed Lydia to walk backwards until her legs his the bed and she had no choice but to sit down. Lydia made a face at the feeling of the old, likely-unwashed bedspread under her.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Allison promised at Lydia’s unspoken comments.

“You’d better,” was all Lydia said in reply but she was smiling.

Allison got down on her knees and moved between Lydia’s legs, pushing them apart. She ran her hands up Lydia’s smooth skin, skimming her fingertips underneath her skirt until she got to her purpose.

Allison ran the back of her fingers across the front of Lydia’s panties and felt Lydia jump under her touch. Allison grinned and tried to push the skirt up more until Lydia huffed and pulled it up herself, bunching it around her waist.

“I don’t want slow,” Lydia murmured, staring down at Allison who only nodded, then hooked her fingers under the band of Lydia’s panties and pulled. Lydia helped a little but she liked the feeling of Allison trying to get at her, being forceful with her.

Allison dropped the panties on the floor once they were off, then caressed the inside of Lydia’s thighs that were spread wide open now. Her skin was lilly white, unmarred. Allison ran her fingernail down one stretch of skin lightly and felt her heart pick up seeing the faint red line that was left behind. Lydia’s breath came out uneven as she exhaled.

“Allison,” Lydia said, sharper than she intended. “Please.”

Allison nodded and started to lean in slowly. She looked up at Lydia, suddenly unsure. “Never done this before.”

“Do what feels right,” Lydia instructed. “Trust me, you’ll know. Like when you hit the target dead centre with your bow.”

Allison grinned at the reference and gripped Lydia under the thighs to pull her forward suddenly, sending Lydia to her back with a muffled shriek.

“I know how to hit a bullseye” Allison promised. She leaned in and breathed in the scent of Lydia before licking tentatively, then, once used to the taste and texture, more decisively. 

Allison licked up over Lydia until she found her clit and teased it with her tongue, cataloguing the reactions from Lydia. The way she moaned, how her stomach jumped at some sensations and how her legs threatened to close around Allison to keep her there. Lydia was waxed clean and Allison found her own skin growing tight at the feeling of her tongue across that smooth skin.

After a few minutes Allison grew bold enough to run her fingers down the same path her tongue had taken, finding Lydia wet and hot under her skin. She teased around Lydia’s entrance, spreading the wetness around before sinking one whole finger inside.

Lydia moaned loud and long and reached down to grab at Allison’s head, indicating that she wanted her tongue and fingers at the same time. Witnessing Lydia in a non-verbal situation was quite a sight-and a turn on.

Allison did as she was directed and added another finger, then a third until she could feel Lydia clenching around them. She felt tight to Allison, but she fit perfectly around her.

Taking cues from Lydia’s body and moans Allison found a rhythm that obviously worked for Lydia because within minutes she was coming around Allison’s fingers.

Allison couldn’t help herself and replaced her fingers with her tongue, cleaning Lydia up and taking note of the shudders from Lydia’s body as Allison followed her through the aftershocks.

Once Lydia caught her breath she sat up and looked down at Allison with a critical eye. 

“Not bad for your first go,” Lydia told her with a smirk. Allison rolled her eyes but smiled back.

“You’re such a bitch,” Allison told her without any heat. Lydia stood up, letting her skirt fall back down and pulled Allison up after her. 

“I know,” Lydia replied. She kissed Allison sweetly on the lips, letting her tongue trace Allison’s lips, tasting herself there. “I could give you some pointers, though. Maybe in the shower?”

Allison grinned against Lydia’s mouth and pushed back from her with a laugh. She crossed the room to where the guest towels were piled on the dresser.

“Sounds-- eugh!”

“I usually don’t get that kind of reaction when offering sex,” Lydia said drily. “What’s wrong?”

“These towels reek like cigarettes. Gross.”

Lydia grabbed the towels from Allison, then shoved her to the bathroom. “You get started, I’ll get new towels. Then I’m going to show you how I hit a bullseye.”


End file.
